Lenny Brindlax and the Guardians of Ga'Hoole
by Fox Teen
Summary: A young teenager doesn't get on well with his family, his school friends are mean to him, most of his teachers berate him, and he is too shy to argue back. One night, a Barn Owl whose name is Soren, along with his friends, take him on a journey to the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole, a place where he can learn courage and inner-confidence.
1. A Difficult Life

Friday Night, my most favourite night of the week. Every night I would watch my favourite film: _Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole,_ a movie about fighting owls. I remember going to the cinema for my brother's eleventh birthday to watch it in 3D. The three other 3D films I had watched before _Legend of the Guardians_ was _Avatar, Alice in Wonderland _and_ Toy Story 3. _But this movie had amazing 3D affects. It felt as if _I_ were an owl, flying in the sky. This movie was the reason I wished to see what it was like being a bird.

I switched off my movie just as the song from the end credits sung the last bit: _you_ _take_ _to_ _the_ _sky_.

_Just as good as it was in the cinema, I must say, _I thought to myself. I pulled back my quilt and was just about to climb into bed, until I heard a flapping noise from my window. I opened it and looked both left and right: Nothing.

"You forgot your pimple cream, again," said my mother the next morning, looking at my forehead. I had mild acne, though it didn't actually cover the whole of my face. It just spread on my forehead and arms, and that was it.

"I'm _out_ of Freederm, Mom," I explained. She would complain to me like this everyday.

My mother was a short woman. I was two times taller than her, but whenever she yelled I stood up straight immediately.

"Well, don't you think you'd better go and buy some more?"

This sentence had come from my little show-off of a brother, Max.

The reason for how he was a show-off was because he always spoke like a grown up. So ask him how your new shirt looks on you and he will answer 'Don't ask me, I'm not a critic' or if you wanted to buy something really bad on the same day of buying something special for your mother or father and he will make you feel bad by replying 'We're not shopping for you' like as if you were a spoiled greedy child while you were not. And what's more, Max never gave me a chance to work things out by myself. For example, we watched a film called _Jumanji_. There was a moment when the film said Twenty six Years Later, and when I needed to try and figure it out myself, Max said '1995.' And when a character mentioned the year, Max threw me a stuck-up, sardonic smile like as if he knew everything. Mind you, he always watched telly on sunny days to watc_h Horrible Histories_, which was his favourite subject. I was the opposite. I did not like watching telly; I adored books.

Anyway, with his show-off sentence said, I snapped "I am sick and tired of you talking to me like a grown up."

"Don't be unkind, Lenny," said my father, focussing on his laptop on the kitchen table. This wouldn't have been the first time he'd lectured me.

"But I'm uncomfortable with the way-"

He raised a finger to silent me. It made me want to rip my hair out whenever he did that.

"You should be thankful he talks to you like this," interrupted my mother, buttering pancakes. "He was advising you. All he suggested was to buy more Freederm."

I gave Max a miserable look.

"Tup-tup-tup." He'd never bothered to close his mouth while eating.

I sighed and said "Oh, okay."

I always wanted to call him Perfect Max, but his name is not Peter, Percy, Preston, Pat or Paul and I couldn't think any word that begins with J that had the definition of perfect or stuck-up.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar sound: the flapping from last night. I ran to the door as I could have sworn it was moving onward. I rushed to the door, following the sound like Harry Potter following the disembodied voice that was moving onward. I opened the door and again: Nothing.

"What's the matter?" asked my mother, who came to see why I'd run to the door.

"I thought I heard a bird flapping its wing," I explained.

"Too much movies," sung Max annoyingly.

I went crimson with irritation. "I really get annoyed when you-" I was going to finish my sentence off, but then my mother folded her arms, with a cross look on her face.

"Oh, never mind." I muttered.

"You two will be visiting Nanny with your grandparents today," Mom announced, "so I would like you to get dressed."

So there you have it, this is why my life is difficult.

My name is Lenny Brindlax, and I always wanted adventure in a different place, a different place away from complicated reality. I know no magic country exists like Oz, Wonderland, Neverland, Narnia, Terabithia, Hogwarts or Bag End. But I wish I could have found a world like those countries. But it turned out that my dream _did_ come true. These events happened when I was sixteen years old. And this is where the story starts, Ladies and Gentlemen. This is the story of the best journey I'd ever had.

**In the next chapter, you shall learn about how Lenny copes at school. Please review xxxx.**


	2. The Aftermath of an Insult

My school was called Ysgol Hendre, a special need school for children that have learning disabilities. That included me, but my difficulties were not as serious as you think; my difficulties basically were I got angered easily by those who annoy me, as you've learned back there, and I was mostly too shy to ask for help. My friends were not very good friends as you shall learn about them in their different ways.

Judy Been was walking around the quiet area alone. She had never said anything to me at mornings, not even 'How was your Christmas, Lenny?' nor 'Did you have a good Birthday?'

"Hey, Judy, lovely day," I greeted politely

"Hi," she said quietly, putting her hand to me and keeping the other in her front coat pocket. That was when Joe Mint ran up to us. Joe was a boy, who had a major obsession for zombies and Desperate Dan. He ran up to us, followed by Pete Windling. Pete was a ginger-haired, freckle-faced boy, and out of all of us, he did not have a very good memory, because he always asked us what lessons we had after the next.

Pete and Jane acted very spiteful to me at Lunchtime. We had been put into separate colleges. They'd both got into Afan and I'd got into Neath. I was eating my ham sandwich when Pete asked, "Lenny, how did you get into Neath?"

"I don't know," I replied "maybe because of my grades?"

"Hey!" snapped Judy "are you saying you did better work than us?"

I felt like crying. "I'm saying this as a guessed fact; I am not saying it to be mean."

"They why are you?" said Judy.

"Yeah, why?" repeated Pete.

They really made me feel like a bad guy.

I went up the rugby field, and sat there thinking about the cruelty I received from the answer I gave to Pete's question. I meant no mean to boast or brag, I tried to make more of a fact.

"Alright, Sheriff?" said Gary Homptins

"Fine thank, Locksley," I said.

Last year we were in a school play of _Robin Hood_, AKA _Hoodwinked_. I had won the part of the _Sheriff_, while Gary and won the part of _Robin_. This brought us up to a very good friendship.

"Just some issues, but I'll be alright," I said to Gareth.

We basically then began talking about stuff we were good at and not good at. I like these talks very much because we revealed to ourselves that we both have so much in common. Yes, I liked Gary.

The last lesson of the day was Cookery with Miss Thrash. She was a short woman in comparison with me, and she was extremely porky. She had a very bad temper. She made my mother look like a very quiet woman that never raised her voice. Not that my mother was hysterical, she got angry at rare times. Things went far enough that lesson. But it landed me in big trouble.

"I don't want sugar in my tea," She told me when I did the tea job.

I got out a piece of paper and wrote down _Tea & Coffee_.

"When will you stop using a list?" asked the teacher.

"It makes work easy, Miss," I explained, "so no one can get things wrong."

"Well, you need to exercise your brain," she said.

How rude! "Waiters carry lists in restaurants," I argued.

"Well you are in _my_ classroom, so things will go my way!" she shouted.

I worked away brewing, when suddenly, Craig Windillings walked up to me, holding a large spoonful of sugar. Chris was a spoiled, boastful brat. He never stopped boasting about how he was more handsome than I am or that his artwork was neater than my artwork and he always tried to go for big parts in plays for egotism.

"You are taking too slow to brew tea," he taunted.

"It's common sense," I explained. "Speeding up making tea and coffee will always be fun and games 'til someone gets scalded. If you do that, then you are at serious risk of scalds." I put in one spoonful of sugar and stirred it.

"You didn't put in enough sugar, Leigh," said Craig.

"Miss only wants one-"

"No, you didn't put enough sugar."

He put the large spoonful of sugar he was holding in Miss Thrash's tea and carried over to her as I stood there, shocked. When she put the tea to her lips, I yelled "Don't!" but she swallowed the beverage even before I said it.

She spat the tea back out, gagging. "It's too sweet!"

"He did it," said Craig quickly, pointing at me.

The teacher glared at me, her face going red.

"It was Craig!" I cried "he put the sugar in the-"

"WHATHAVE I TOLD YOU?!" screeched Miss Thrash. This wouldn't have been the first time she screamed at me like this. "I DO NOT TAKE SUGAR! YOU OUGHT TO TAKE A LEAF OUT OF JESS'S BOOK!"

Chris gave me a stuck-up smile. I could now see a bit of Max in him.

"ONE MORE STUPID STUNT LIKE THIS, AND I WILL KICK YOU OUT OF THIS CLASS!"

"_I don't care_" I muttered under my breath.

Total trash

To be a nasty Thrash

I loved making up rhymes about people who were horrible to me.

A plump woman at about sixty-odd with spectacles came into the room. "What's all the commotion, Pauline?" she asked.

"_He_ is the problem, Sara," answered Miss Nash, pointing a fat finger at me. "He put sugar in my tea!"

"Shame on you!" the woman snapped at me.

"But Miss, Chris-"

"Don't you dare But me," scolded she.

Her name was Mrs. Matthews. I never cared for her throughout my school life. She was one of those women who liked things her way and would not give people a chance to explain something. Worse than that however: last week, we were talking about history, and due to my learning disabilities and not being interested in History, I had never heard of 9/11 up until now (2011). She was appalled and asked me 'Where were you?' If I was a school clown like my Uncle Vaughn was, I would've said 'Dunno, Miss. Depends. Did it crash in 1994? Cause I was born in 1995.'

"Go and find something to do and be sharp about it," she ordered.

"She's right," said Miss Thrash, "I don't want you being helpless like you were at the Christmas Coffee-Morning."

"What did he do?"

"He just scoffed his food down greedily and didn't talk to any of the ladies."

"I was washing the dishes _then_ I was going to talk-"

"Ah, no excuses," said Miss Thrash. "He nearly lost his salary, Stella."

"I don't need money to be happy," I argued quietly.

"Don't you get cheeky with me, lovely boy!" warned Miss Thrash. She tightened up her apron as the knot was loosening it's self from her fat sides.

"You are very argumentative these days, Lenny Brindlax," said Mrs. Matthews crossly.

I went over to Joe who was washing the dishes and asked if he wanted help but he told me to go away. I stood five steps away from him when, all of sudden, Splash! A puddle of soapy water hit the floor.

"What happened?" asked Miss Thrash, looking up from boiling the huge bowl of scraped cheese.

Joe looked at me for a split second, and then he shouted, pointing at me "He made me spill the water from the bowl I was washing,"

My jaw dropped. "I was standing by the white board the whole time!" I cried.

"Leave each other alone!" snapped Miss Thrash.

"I'm not part of this, Miss," I explained. "I just got pulled into this." I had never been involved in such a childish situation in all my life!

"Grow up," said Judy from the table

"You tell'em, Judy," said Miss Nash, smiling nastily at me.

When I went to wash my _own_ dishes, Judy walked up to me and said, "If you two don't make up, I won't be your friend anymore." She had always used this threat on me. It made me feel bad inside just to think about it.

Suddenly, I heard the flapping noise.

"What's the matter?" said Pete, who saw me look around the room.

"Didn't you hear that flapping noise, Pete?"

"No."

"What noise?" asked Miss Thrash.

"A flapping noise," I replied "Like as if an owl were up on the roof outside."

"What ridiculous stuff do you think of, Boy?" she said, shaking her head at me, with an appalled expression on her face. "Owls only come out at night."

"He watches that owl movie," said Judy.

"What owl movie?" asked Mrs. Matthews, looking at me.

"_Legend of the Guardians_," I replied tonelessly "It's one of the best films I ever watched."

"Now that is a childish thing to say," she complained, "Watch films that are not animated and ones that have drama."

"_The Lion King_ is one your favourite films and _that_ is animated, let alone dramatic," I answered back at the hypocritical teacher.

Mrs. Matthews looked taken aback from my sentence.

"It's time to live in the real world, Lenny," scolded Judy "not the TV world."

"She's right," Miss Thrash said to me, her arms folded.

"You're quite a rich speaker," I fought back at Judy, "_You_ watch TV."

"Go and stand by the pantry!" ordered Miss Thrash.

"But that's a Primary School punishment," I complained.

"The pantry door now!" she shouted. "I have had just about enough of you this lesson!"

I was kept by the door until the first bell rang and Miss Nash and Mrs. Matthews gave me some dishes to clean.

I stood sadly by my sink, my hands in the hot soapy water.

"Don't know how to behave, do you, Brindlax?" sneered Craig, walking up to me, "Being _so_ rude to sweet teachers."

"I behave all the time!" I snapped. "The first incident this lesson was your fault and the second incident was plain childish, because I had no part to play."

"Well," said Craig, dropping a spoon into my sink, (Max was lazy at occasional times, but Craig made him look like a very helpful boy.) "I am going to have a life when I grow up, and you will end up in the streets for acting a child and not taking a joke."

I stopped washing. "Daniel Radcliffe has aspergers and he's the main star of the Harry Potter movies!"

"I'll bet you'll be a dumb writer," mocked Craig, "I'll bet you just read toddler books like _The Little Princess, The Berenstain Bears, Angelina Ballerina _and _Noddy_."

Miss Thrash had left the room and Mrs. Matthews was outside to go to another class to bring something back, making this a very suitable moment for me to shout, "I read none of them! You are only saying this because _you_ read them! Besides, no harm comes to bringing childhoods memories back by those pages! I want to be an author! I will make wonderful stories for children of various ages! Even suitable for adults, I'll be as good as Roald Dahl and J.K. Rowling!"

"Roald Dahl and J.K. Rowling?" said Craig, jeeringly "They are intelligent, and that is why they are successful."

"They are successful for what they write!" I snapped, "Authors don't have to be successful for intelligence."

"They've had more experience than you in childhood. Your life was just plain dull."

He was right of course, I am Lenny Brindlax, a boy who lived a boring life at Moorland Road and moved into Tonna at the age of nine. That's pretty much it.

"You know, Author Wannabe," Craig went on, "you must be at this very moment, copying someone else's work in story-writing."

"What did you say?" I growled.

"It's true, Lenny," said Joe, "The story you are writing has a character called Drake and there's a show called _Drake and Josh_.

"Drake's a real name!" I hissed.

"First," said Craig "you will send a strongly cliché story to a publisher and then you'll be badly sued."

"I'm warning you! You're on thin ice, so you'd better shut up!" I shouted.

"Cliché story and badly sued," repeated Craig.

"There is no need to be jealous of a gift I've got," I retorted.

"How does being a cliché story-writer count as jealousy?" sneered Craig "You will end up in Jail for copying other stories, and stealing names, and when that happens, everyone will leave you there to rot, and when you come out as an old man, you will be homeless and will die on the streets – AAAAGHHH!"

I lunged at him, whacking him with a wet frying pan, and I yanked his hair as if I were pulling blades of grass. This was the first time I had ever had an urge to fight someone. It was wonderful to learn that Criag was a coward when I heard him sob and scream, _"Ow! Help! He's killing me! Help! Someone help me! I'm half-killed! Help!" _I kicked his bottom and he fell onto his front. When he turned over, I walloped him in the nose and his left eye.

Miss Thrash entered and screamed a murderous scream and ran out yelling "Mr. Growlbark!" And Mrs. Matthews entered with some cooking bowls and let out a strangled scream, while Pete, Judy and Joe watched the fight with astounded looks on their faces. She stayed away from us as she was scared she might get hurt.

Craig threw me over and punched me in the back, and then I got up and throttled him and whacked his head on the floor two times. He pushed me to the table and a bowl of cheese toppled down. I rolled away and Craig was coated in yellow as if a giant bird did its business on him

Mr. Growlbark ran in with Miss Thrash and grabbed me by the arm and shouted "You're in for it now, son!" Mr. Growlbark was a plump man with dirty hair and yellow rotten teeth.

"YOU SHOULD BE IN A ZOO!" screamed Miss Thrash, pointing a fat finger at me. "WITH LIONS!" she added.

"YOU HORRID BULLY!" screamed Mrs. Matthews.

"He was putting me off my ambition!" I shouted, pointing at Craig still sitting on the floor covered in cheese, his nose bleeding and his eye bruised. "He treated me as an unloved person, he's a threat, a rodent!"

"YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME!" the fat teacher bellowed, "GET OUT!"

I was dragged to the foyer, my stomach aching from being punched. This was it: I was going to be expelled. I didn't care, it was bad enough being bullied than it was, having to put up with a brother who shows off in his talk like a grown up.

Mr. Growlbark came up to me and said that he had work for me: recycling paper, making plants in the greenhouse and looking for weeds.

As soon as I had opened the door to my house, my parents and brother were sitting in the front room, all their eyes fixed on me.

"Afternoon, all," I said.

"A call from Mr. Roberts today!" my mother snapped. "You beat up a student!"

"He wound me up!" I snapped back.

"We didn't bring you up to act so violently!" my father shouted.

I quivered a little from his voice and said "You told me to fight my own battles, you told me to fight back!"

"Yes," said my dad, angrily, "but not by assaulting him or her with a frying pan and banging their heads on the floor."

"He said I will end up in prison for copying stories which I don't!"

"And _you_ will end up in prison for what you did," said Max.

I lunged at him but Dad grabbed me. "NOW IT'S YOUR OWN LITTLE BROTHER IS IT?!" he bellowed.

Mum screamed, "MR. ROBERTS SAID TO US THAT YOU HAVE BEEN SUSPENDED FOR FIVE MONTHS, SO UNTIL THEN YOU WILL STAY IN YOUR ROOM!"

"I WISH THIS WASN'T MY HOME!" I roared.

Mom stopped, shocked and sat slowly down.

Dad threw a vicious look at me, pointed up the stairs and I walked shakily and slowly upwards.

"Such a disaster," I heard my father say, "all we do is try to help him and he takes it to heart."

"The humiliation," growled Mom, "I can hardly remember the last time I was so furious with him."

I went into my room, shut the door, and buried my face into my hands sobbing hoarsely. I lay on my front on the bed, still sobbing.


	3. Owls

I closed my eyes, sank into my pillow and fell asleep, still in my uniform. I shall never forget the nightmare I had that evening: I was fighting Craig in the kitchen like today, and then Mr. Growlbark came in and opened the oven I was next to and threw me in. Next thing I knew, I was in a wrestling ring surrounded by a huge audience holding up banners that said things like _Go to Hell, Brindlax _and_ Drag Him Down, Windillings_. Craig appeared in the ring and sprouted up, and then he grew strong muscles like the Incredible Hulk and picked me up and started stretching my legs and arms.

"GET OFF!" I screamed, "IT HURTS! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'RE GOING TO RIP MY ARMS AND LEGS OFF!"

"Good!" snarled Craig and a ripping sound came from all four of my joints.

I woke up, panting panicky. Panicking panting was also coming from under my bed. I looked under it to find four quivering owls. One was a beautiful Barn Owl, one was a small Elf Owl, one was a brown Burrowing Owl and the last one (the largest of them all) was a Great Grey Owl. They were the same owls from my Legend of the Guardians movie. Yes, the same looks and the same animation. Was I still dreaming? I shut my eyes tight and opened them again: they were still there.

"Err, hello," I said shyly.

"Hello," said the Barn Owl who seemed to have recovered from his quiver.

I knew all their names, but I decided to pretend I didn't know.

"What are your names?" I asked.

They came out from hiding under the bed.

"I'm Soren," said the Barn Owl.

"My name is Gylfie," said the Elf Owl in a sweet voice.

"Name's Digger," said the Burrowing Owl.

"And I'm Twilight," said the Great Grey Owl. "Who are you?" he asked, pointing at me with what looked like a lute.

"Lenny Brindlax," I introduced, politely. "But you can just call me Lenny. Where do you come from?"

"Ga'Hoole," replied Soren.

"Why were you hiding in my room?"

"Because," explained Gylfie, "some crows chased us while we were trying to look for you."

I looked at my open window and said, "Looking for me? Why?"

"One night," began Soren, flapping himself onto my bed. "We found a window and saw you reading a book about owls. No human we know ever reads about owls. So we followed you through your days of life and learned about your issues at home and school. We had learned about how less confident you are with standing up to your brother, and your friends and teachers."

"My brother is eleven and he acts like a grown up," I said.

"Same here with _my_ brother." admitted Soren to which I already knew. "He always said that my beliefs are just in my head."

"But you won," said Gylfie looking at Soren, lovingly.

"So," said Soren "we have decided to help you with your confidence."

"How?" I asked.

The door to my parent's bedroom opened. My heart missed a beat. I thought I was speaking to loudly, but how great was my relief when whoever the footsteps belonged to was going downstairs. It was presumable whoever it was, was thirsty.

"So how are you going to help me?" I resumed.

"Come with us," answered Soren, "come with us to Ga'Hoole."

I felt a leap of excitement that was churned with concern. "What would Mom and Dad say when they see I'm gone?"

"Our mentor said that when a person from this world is taken to Ga'Hoole, their time is paused until they return."

"Oh," I said, "I would love to come, but I can't fly," I explained as Soren flew onto the window sill "I'm not an owl."

"We can make you into one," said Glyfie, and she placed a small foot on my hand.

All of a sudden, I passed out.

When I woke up, I felt rather small. Gylfie was standing on my chest, watching me. I got up, but as I did, I fell again. I tried to get up, but I had no hands to support me; I had – wings! I looked into my mirror. I did not see my face: The reflection revealed a beautiful Barn Owl with deep blue eyes. It was _me!_ I was just like Soren, only his eyes were yellow and my wings were a darker brown than his. His wings were a bright tawny colour. My wings were not a strong brown; somewhat like the colour of brown milky chocolate, like a galaxy bar.

"Nearly got the same colour like me," joked Soren. "Too bad." He gave a playful mocking laugh.

I gave him a playful soft kick with my talon.

We flew out of the window and into the back garden, Twilight carrying me down.

"Ready to fly?" asked Digger.

"Yep," I replied. I flapped as hard as I could but I fell right on top of Soren. We laughed.

"Feel each muscle in each feather," instructed Gylfie.

It took ten minutes for me to learn, and soon, I was off the ground.

"Let's go!" cried Twilight after half an hour when I became a good flyer.

I flew on to the flat roof. The others were in mid-air, watching me. I closed my eyes and stretched out my wings, thinking of the insulting voices: _Grow up, you're a terrorist, if you don't stop fighting, I won't talk to you again, you're boring, read less books, you can't join our conversation, YOU SHOULD BE IN A ZOO WITH LIONS!, you will end up in the streets one day, are you saying you did better work than us?, you will end up in prison for what you did, NOW IT'S YOUR OWN LITTLE BROTHER IS IT?!, MR. ROBERTS SAID TO US THAT YOU HAVE BEEN SUSPENDED FOR FIVE MONTHS, SO UNTIL THEN YOU WILL STAY IN YOUR ROOM!_

I knew that I was finally going to have an adventure of a lifetime, so I could now let go of those insults and threats and punishments. I took off with my new friends.

So there we were, flying in the starry sky, zooming and twirling around. Little Gylfie bounced on my head and set off again. My face was met with Soren's.

"Does it feel the way you thought it would?" he asked me.

I smiled. "If you mean with the wind blowing on your face and feeling like you're free off the ground forever, then yes, it feels exactly the way I thought it would be to fly."

We flew past lit shops in the street and my dad's music shop. I will see you in a while. I thought to myself as we flew past St. David's church.

Next we flew back into the sky. Whilst we did so, I heard Twilight singing some sort of a glory song.

_This Barn Owl whose name is Lenny_

_With this friend here we are so happy_

_La la la la_

_Duh duh duh duh_

_Because we have him, it's victory_

His voice was awful in my opinion.

We were flying by an aeroplane. I looked inside and saw a small boy. He looked out the window and spotted me.

"DADDY!" he screamed.

"Shhh!" snapped the man by his side who was presumably his father.

"It's an owl," he cried, "you'll miss it you'll miss it," he sobbed.

I looked down and saw that we were flying above a stormy sea.

Far below, I could see a whirlpool. My four friends dived into it followed by me. I shot all the way down when I saw a patch of light. When I had reached it, there was a loud _BANG!_

Next thing I knew, we were flying in a clear blue sky. We shot through white clouds and forward above a clear calm ocean, and in the distance was a tree. As I got near it, I heard a bell clang three times. The tree had its left bent side ways and up like a coat peg.

I knew immediately what it was: The Great Tree of Ga'Hoole.

I felt as if I were living in an everlasting dream.


	4. The King and Queen

I landed on an oak platform where there were owls here and there flying or walking or talking. Some noticed me and said welcoming words like 'Greetings, Welcome to Ga'Hoole' and 'Lovely to see a new face.'

I was led to a room which I obviously recognised. The room was circular. Owls were sitting around the room as if they were spectators watching a hockey match. In the middle of the room were two large Snowy Owls. It was like as if I was in the presence of Hedwig from _Harry Potter_.

The male one beckoned at me with one talon.

I looked back at Soren: he nodded encouragingly. I walked up slowly. These owls looked very serious.

When I had reached them, I stretched out my wings and bowed.

"My humble respect, your Majesties," I said politely, hoping I had used the right manners.

"A polite young owl, I must say," said the Queen whose name was Barran. "We never have manners like that nowadays."

"What is your name, young owl?" asked the king whose name was Boron. His voice was deep and rich.

"Lenny, your Majesty." I replied.

"I'm _certain_ I've heard that name before," said the king.

"But it's a nice name all the same," the queen assured me, "it makes me think of the name of a born child."

I smiled timidly.

"Soren had told us all about you," began Boron, "you are a boy who struggles through your life?"

"Yes, sir, I am," I replied. "But how do you know?"

"Soren said to me that he saw you reading about owls, so I told him to see what you were like and what your life was like. He had been looking through windows, watching you."

I turned to Soren. "So _you_ were making those flapping noises?"

"Indeed," confessed Soren, regretfully.

"That figures then," I smiled.

Soren smiled as well, knowing that I was not cross him.

"Well," said Barran, "this is why you are here. We have brought you here to build confidence with standing up to people and not being afraid to speak."

"Yes, Ma-am." I replied.

"Tomorrow, you shall start off with fight training." she added.

"In a way, I have a _little_ courage with fighting."

"I know," said Soren from the end of the room. "You gave that boy a good walloping in the kitchen. But we will need you to fight properly, since that fight was a little too over the top. I mean, hitting him with a frying pan and hitting his head on the floor."

"I know," I said guiltily. "He just-"

"I know, dear boy," said Boron, kindly "Soren told us that he said you will end up in prison for copying stories and you were treated like a villain."

I smiled sadly and exchanged a nod.

"Anyway," the king continued, "we'll start off by making you a nest."

"Will you share a nest with me and Soren?" asked Gylfie in her usual, small, sweet voice.

"Of course," I replied. I liked Digger and Twilight but the last thing I needed was jokes and lute-playing all day and night.

Dinner was different from my world: there were beetles, caterpillars, voles, centipedes, crickets, grasshoppers and cockroaches.

"Try one." said Gylfie, shoving an orange centipede in front of me.

I nibbled it: it wasn't bad: it tasted like apples juice in a lolly. The taste of apple juice was so strong, it actually quenched my thirst.

Twilight was devouring a dead snake that was coloured burnt brown.

_If Pete was here, _I thought to myself_,_ _he would have a fit._ Pete had a tremendous fear of snakes.

Digger was busily guzzling the bowl of caterpillars.

Gylfie was munching on the cockroaches.

Soren's plate was piled up with centipedes.

"By the look of things, you really love centipedes, don't you?" I asked him.

Soren nodded at me, his mouth full of them.

"I have loved them ever since I was an owlet," he explained, "and I often sung this song about them…"

_What gives a wriggle?_

_And makes you giggle_

_When you eat 'em?  
Whose weensy little feet_

_Makes my heart really beat?_

_Why, it's those little creepy crawlies_

_That make me feel so jolly_

_For the darling centipede_

_My favourite buggy feed_

_I always want some more._

_More than beetles, more than crickets,_

_Which at times give me the hiccups,_

_I crave only to feed,_

_On a juicy centipede_

_And I shall be happy forevermore. _

I tried to clap but then I remembered I was an owl.

"I see what you mean with crickets giving you hiccups," I said. "Ain't it because they are still alive when you swallow and they jump around in your belly?"

Followed by this hilarious song, came in the form of a plump, feathered owlet. It had strong orange eyes and a pink beak, just like Soren's.

"Hello, Eglantine," Soren greeted. "This is my sister," he said to me.

"Hello, Eglantine," I said, gently, "I'm Lenny."

"Are you new?" she asked in a cute voice

I nodded.

"I'm bored," she moaned, "May I join you?"

"Sure," said Gylfie.

That whole thing led me to a flashback.

"What's the matter, Lenny?" Soren asked, "You look as though you are going to cry."


	5. My Life at School

"When you allowed Eglantine to join us," I explained, "I just had a sudden flashback."

"What flashback?" asked Digger "that you put a pellet on your brother's chair?"

He laughed hysterically but Twilight nudged him, telling him to be quiet.

"My friends never let me talk to them. They were always talking and they didn't invite me. I asked if I could join but they objected, I told them I was their friend, but they said 'just because you're our friend doesn't mean we can let you into our conversations.' Anyway, I later told them that it hurt my feelings, but they still objected, so I apologised."

"You shouldn't have done that," snapped Soren "_they_ were the wrong ones."

Gylfie looked at me, pitifully.

"Evening all," said a purple snake.

"Oh, Mrs. P!" said Soren, a little startled, "this is our new friend, Lenny."

I bowed at her.

"You haven't done any performance you know," said Digger. "This isn't the tree of Drama"

"I understand," said I, "but bowing is a polite way to greet someone."

"Charmed," said the snake.

"If only I could introduce Primrose," said Eglantine, looking distraught.

"Who's Primrose?" I asked.

"Her best friend," explained Soren

"What type of owl is she?"

"Pick-knee," said Eglantine.

"_Pygmy_," Soren corrected her.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"She had been taken to St. Agelious," Gylfie and I escaped from there once."

Tear oozed from Eglantine's eyes. "I promised her I would rescue her of she was taken but I'm too young."

Soren gathered her sister into his wings and said, "We're still thinking of something, Eg, we won't let you down."

"How long has she been gone for?" I asked.

"Two weeks," said Soren.

"I often feel like protecting people in school, but I'm too much of a softy."

"What is school like?" asked, Twilight.

"School," I began, "is full of delinquents for me. I am one of those boys who pay attention in class and are very polite to teachers and are too soft for their cruel friends. I was never a tough character. Whenever boys chuck pens and pencils at me, I always cower. And another time, I got bullied by two girls called Nell Clamp and Connie Moll. Connie was the main culprit of the incident in P.E. of which I am about to tell you: we were playing Rounders and Connie was behind me and she had a cricket bat and hit my bottom with it."

"Did it bite?" asked Digger.

"Not _that_ type of bat," I pointed out, "it's like a flat piece of wood with a handle."

Eglantine gasped in pain.

"I felt tears coming out of my eyes when I got hit, and I had a hard time trying to swallow them. It would have been very embarrassing to be crying because I was bullied by a girl, two years below me."

"What are the teachers like?" asked Mrs. P.

I knew immediately who to talk about: I told them about Miss Thrash and the way she'd treated me before I came here.

"I'm appalled." said Twilight when I had finished.

"My mother was always cross whenever I came home telling her what Miss Thrash did to me, one lesson to the next."

"What are your friends like, besides ignoring you?" asked Gylfie, intrigued.

I told them about the way how Judy and Joe treated me in the same cookery lesson and up to when I raged over Craig.

When I had finished, I told them about a time when I told Mr. Growlbark that I was afraid of death when he asked if I was going to join an army.

"My friends don't seem to care whether if I'm alive or not, because when Growlbark said 'You can die any day', one of them said 'Yeah, Leigh, you could die tomorrow.'

Tears oozed from the purple snake's blind eyes. "You poor thing!" she sobbed. She coiled herself around my white belly and put her head to my neck.

"Oh, don't cry, Mrs. P., I didn't mean to upset you," I assured her.

She finished hugging me and slithered off me.

"Miss Thrash," said Eglantine, "What's Thrash?"

"Gnash, Eglantine," I explained, "means to beat and hit."

"Such a stupid name," commented Soren.

"Total trash

To be a nasty Thrash," I rhymed.

Everyone laughed. Gylfie fell onto her back on the table laughing her little head off.

"So, you like rhyming?" asked Soren, gasping for air.

"Yes," I replied.

At that moment, a Short-eared Owl approached.

"Get on you feet, Gylfree," she ordered, "this is a food table."

"Gyl_fie!_" Gylfie corrected sharply.

"All right, Soren?" asked the Short-eared Owl, smiling.

I could see Soren's yellow eyes go a deep black and smiling.

"Yeah." He answered, dreamily.

"And who's this?" asked the Short-eared Owl, pointing a wing at me.

"I'm Lenny," I replied. I knew what name she was going to say, because I had watched the film, but I didn't want them to think I was phsycic.

"I'm Otuliss," said the Short-eared Owl. "My, you have lovely eyes."

"Aw, they're not that nice." I said, trying not to agree out of boast and conceit.

After the pleasant dinner and nice talk, Soren, Gylfie and I headed back to our quarters. The room wasn't much: it was circular and smelt of fresh wood, which I had to remind myself, was because we were in a tree. Three nests with soft moss were standing next to each other. I tried mine out. The flat down feathers were lovely and soft. I felt as though I was a forest bird all snug in the tree tops.

"Do you know any good stories, Lenny?" asked Gylfie as she got into her nest next to me (I was in between her and Soren.) Soren looked at me hopefully.

"Yes," I responded.

"Do tell us one," begged the Elf Owl.

"I'll tell you one from your point of view. First off, are there any evil owls around here?"

"A group," replied Soren "called the Pure Ones. They turned my brother Kludd into one."

"This story is called _The Owl in the Striped Feathers_."

I told the story of an owlet born to Pure Ones and one day, he and his family move fortress. The owlet explores the place and finds another fortress like his own and meets a strange owlet in striped feathers and they become good friends.

When I got to the end, I saw tears rolling down Gylfie's eyes.

"That was the saddest story I have ever heard," she sniffed, "but it was so heart-warming."

"Yes," agreed Soren. "I loved the moment when they take each other's talons before they die."

I felt proud telling a story, I felt like Wendy from _Peter Pan_, telling stories to the Lost Boys.

"And don't worry about your friends, Lenny," Gylfie comforted, "because we are your friends now. She rested her head on my wing and fell asleep. Soren was asleep already.

I blew out my candle and fell asleep in my soft warm nest, thinking of the wonderful effect of Gylfie's sentence.


	6. To Be a Guardian

I felt a nudge.

"Good morning," said Soren, smiling.

Gylfie, who was perched on top of Soren's head, asked sweetly "Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." I replied.

"Come on, Lenny," said Soren, "We need to get breakfast in you and start your training."

First, I learnt how to fence with a stick with Soren while he held his. Although the next lesson was my second, it was always my worst. I practiced fighting Digger, whilst being in a hollow with a lobster. I practiced my stab attacks, when the lobster pinched my leg. It cost me two days in the infirmary.

When I was let out, I resumed. I practiced with an owl called Strix Struma. We practiced tackling in the air like grabbing each others talons and swaying each other around and fake-slicing each other.

One evening, I was watching the sun set over the sea, thinking of how great it was to be away from ordinary nightmares. My parents were kind but it seemed like they thought Max was more well-behaved than me. I was a guy who had learning disabilities and could not fit in with any of those monstrous people in my life.

A Barn Owl, bigger than Soren, flew onto the branch I was standing.

"Hello," he greeted, "are you that boy my son, Soren was talking about?"

I nodded timidly.

"I'm Noctus," he introduced, shaking his talon with mine.

"Lenny," I introduced back.

"I understand you are here because of your troubles?" he asked.

"Yes," I said "I have issues in my world which I need to deal with."

"What sort of issues?" asked Noctus.

"Well, my friends at school," I began "they are very unsupportive of me."

"How do you mean?"

"My future ambition is to be an author and I have a good imagination, but they always tell me to look on the real side of things."

"They are not your friends, then," said Noctus, sternly. "I loved reading when I was an owlet."

"However, they can't read well as they have a huge difficulty with it." I explained. "And there's some sort of jealousy in their blood about my imagination."

Noctus put a wing over me like how a human would put an arm over a shoulder on someone else. "In life, my dear, there are proud ones and jealous ones. My eldest son, Kludd, he was so unsupportive of Soren and look what's happened to him."

"Yeah," I understood. "Only those, who are doubted by others, can make their dreams come true."

Noctus chuckled heartily and Soren flew up.

"Hey, Soren," I said.

"I see you've met my da."

"A very nice lad he is, Soren, I must say."

"Fancy a fly, Lenny?" asked Soren.

"I could do with one," I accepted.

Whilst in the air, Soren asked "So what were you and Da talking about?"

"That there are proud ones and jealous ones for what you want to be," I answered. "I want to be an author and my friends think I am boring for having no comedy in my imagination."

"You're different," said Soren "that's fine. I love owls that are different. And those who are less confident become brave, so just trust your gizzard and your dream will come true. Trust both your gizzard and your heart."

"Why a gizzard?" I asked him

"It's far more trustworthy than your thoughts and your instincts."

"You're a kind friend, Soren," I said.

Soren smiled.

I shared the same expression.

Almost everyone I met sat with me at dinner: Soren, Gylfie, Digger, Twilight, Eglantine, Mrs. P. and Otulissa. We all laughed sarcastically at Digger's jokes. They needed to laugh, so I told them about the _Greatest Freak-out Ever_ video on YouTube. I told them about the video when his brother, explained that his mother had cancelled his brother's _World of Warcraft _account which led him to a huge freak-out. I told them about how he had hid the camera in his room and told them about how freak-out kid walked into a closet and came back out and how he hit himself with a shoe and how he stuck a remote up his butt which made them all burst out laughing. The one who laughed the longest was Eglantine. Her ten minute-lasting laughter finally brought her to a series of violent hiccups, which caused us all to laugh again.

Mrs. P. left the table with her to get some water.

"I didn't mean to make her laugh so much," I said to Soren, still giggling at what Eglantine had done to herself.

"It doesn't matter," he said, laughing at the same reason as me, "I tell lots of funny stories to her."

"But none of your stories had ever laughed her into hiccups though, have they?"

"Not really," said Soren in honesty.

We walked back to our quarters with Gylfie on Soren's head. She was so full, she couldn't walk anywhere.

Soren slipped her into her nest.

I smirked. "I know I shouldn't be laughing at her but she's so cute and funny."

"Haven't you seen Eglantine and Mrs. P. lately?" he asked me.

"No," I answered, "I thought _you_ would."

"I haven't seen them since they went off to cure Eglantine's hiccups," Soren assured me.

"Let's go look for them," I suggested.

We flew down a corridor and came to a door. Behind it, we could hear Mrs. P. yelling, "No! Please!"

Soren and I burst in.

The snake and owlet were cornered by three owls in silver metal helmets.

"Hello, Brother," said a voice from above.

We looked up and saw another Barn Owl standing in front of a hole on the wall that was about the same height as him.

"Kludd?" said Soren.

Kludd flew down. He stared at me evilly.

"So, what is this?"

"I'm Lenny,"

"Naff name!" he snapped, "you look like you have the same personality as Soren, here, thinking of what you will be when it hasn't even happened yet."

"There's nothing wrong with being as optimistic as Soren is!" I roared.

"There's nothing wrong with dreams," Soren assured Kludd, agreeing with me.

"What did I tell you?" said Kludd angrily to his brother. "That's the difference between us: you have your dreams, awake and I have mine while sleeping."

"But Da said our dreams are who we are!" wailed Eglantine, who was still surrounded by the owls with the purple snake.

"Da is wrong!" the horrid owl shouted.

"He's right!" cried the owlet whose hiccups seemed to have stopped because of this situation.

What Kludd had said made me think of what Judy would say: _It's time to live in the real world; not the TV world, do something real._

"Into business then," demanded Kludd. He flew over the three owls and unleashed his talons, getting ready to kill the quivering Eglantine.

I flew over the owls and landed by Kludd's side and shouted, "Not your own sister, you dud!" I scratched his belly with my talons. He roared in pain and made a dive for me, but Soren charged into him, knocking him on his back.

The three owls sprang into action, trying to scratch me, but I dodged it. I saw Kludd pin Soren to the ground. I flew over and head-butted him, in return for a scratch off him with his talon. Blood streamed from the cut on my leg. I was limping. I couldn't fight anymore. I caught the three owls picking up Eglantine and Mrs. P.. My leg hurt dreadfully, but I needed to save them. I looked around the room and my eyes fells upon a lit torch bracket. I grabbed it, put it out in a basin of water and then I rested it on their backs and they howled in pain. Whilst this happened, the owlet and snake fell but I flew down, jumped flat down on my front and they landed on me.

Kludd, who was glowering over Soren, saw what happened. He released his brother, forced his reinforcements to their feet, flew up to the hole and said, "I'll get you, Soren! Including you." He pointed at me with his wing as I got up. All four owls took off.

Soren smiled at me. "You did well."

At that moment, Gylfie, Digger , Twilight, Otulissa, Noctus, an orange Barn Owl, the king and queen and an elderly Whiskered-Screech Owl rushed in.

"Oh, Eglantine!" cried the orange Barn Owl, hugging her daughter who started hiccupping again.

"Good Glaux!" cried Barran, "What has been going on?"

"Pure One Attack, your Majesty," I explained, my bad talon dangling in the air.

"Pure injury more like isn't it?" laughed Digger.

Eglantine laughed hard but her belly jerked from a hiccup, warning her to stop.

"Shuddup!" I snapped "You don't know what its like to be me this very moment."

"How did this come about, Soren?" asked the king sternly.

"It's my fault!" I proclaimed.

"Yes." I looked at Soren who gave me a sorrowful look. I looked back to the audience and started the story.

"And I suggested that Soren and I look for them," I said, when I got to the end. "Besides, if I didn't think of looking for Eglantine and Mrs. P., they would be dead this very minute or taken away, if they came here for kidnapping that is."

"I must say," said Boron, a serious smile on his face, "for a first timer Lenny, you were very brave."

"Impressive, I must say," said the Whiskered-Screech Owl who had just one missing talon on one of his feet. I knew at once who this owl was.

"I'm Ezylryb."

"I kn-I mean, I'm honoured to meet you, Sir," I said, a little embarrassed of what I almost let slip out, but he didn't seem to notice that.

He looked down at my bloody leg. "You'd better get off to the infirmary, boy."

"I couldn't have saved Mrs. P. nor Eglantine without you, Lenny," said Soren, while I made myself comfortable in my nest in the infirmary.

"Teamwork's important," I told him.

"You gave yourself guts with fighting tonight," he said proudly. "You remember from this piece of experience and you will know when you are ready to fight your foes at that school. And thank you for saving me," he added.

"Anytime," I assured him. "Bravery is also another way to be a Guardian."

Soren smiled at me as if we were best friends for life.

I didn't know what else to say. I smiled back.


	7. The Daymare and Soren's Story

I woke up. Everything was dark. I felt cold, so put I hugged myself with my wings to keep warm. I heard a chuckle and I turned to see who it was:

Joe! He was a giant. He was carrying what looked like a gun. I flew away, Joe following, his thundering footsteps vibrating the room. He was pointing the pistol in my direction. I flew up a hole on the ceiling.

I thought I was safe until Craig appeared, also a giant, held out his hand, revealing a beautiful Snowy Owl. Then he pointed at it and the owl turned fat and ugly.

I didn't need to be told twice, I flew off again, Craig chasing me, pointing his finger at me. I flew under him and he tripped over, falling flat on his face.

While he lay unconscious, Judy approached as a giant and held out a playful looking owlet and yelled "Grow up!" and the owlet looked stern.

I flew away with Judy chasing after me, yelling the same thing.

I found a small hole and squeezed through, coming across another giantess, a round one. Miss Thrash inhaled deeply and screamed at the top of her voice.

I closed my eyes tight and the next thing I knew, I was in a birdcage. Everyone in my school was looking at me. We were in the schoolyard.

Kludd flew up from the crowd and said, "That's what happens when you daydream," and flew off.

I turned to the school gate and saw Max behind it, yelling at me, "It's your own fault you're in there! You'll want to learn from me!"

I charged at the bars to get at him but I stumbled back groggily. Then everyone in the yard's eyes went red. Then they shrank into owls with silver helmets. Pure Ones!

They flew onto my cage trying to get to me and kill me.

"HELP!" I screamed. They were screeching at me, making my head hurt.

A ringing silence fell. I opened my eyes to find myself in the infirmary. The screeching was still ringing in my head. I started crying.

Soren woke up by my side. "You okay?" he asked urgently.

"Such a dreadful dream," I sobbed.

I started crying again after I had told Soren about the….well, _day _mare.

Soren put his wings around me and gave me a brotherly hug. "Your all right now, you're awake."

I sniffed "I know this is so immature of me to be crying over a bad dream but-"

"Far from immature," Soren assured me. "I once had a dream that Gylfie and I were flying and then her wings got tired and she fell to the ocean and drowned and I woke up crying heavily. I don't what I would do without her; she's one of the dearest friends I ever had."

Gasping for air, I went on, "I feel like this dream is a sign that it could actually happen. That they would turn into Pure Ones right before my eyes when I return."

"I think you could do with a hot drink. I'll tell the matron to fix you one."

He left and five minutes later, he came back with a mug. It contained a strange liquid.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's called Milk-Berry Juice," explained Soren. "It's delicious."

I sipped it. It was lovely.

"Are you wounded also?" I asked.

"No," explained Soren, "I decided to stay here in case they come back and try to find you."

"Have you always lived here?" I asked Soren.

"I've only been in the infirmary two or three-"

"No, no," I laughed, gasping for air from crying. "I mean have you always lived in the _tree_."

"_Oh_, that," said Soren, "no. I had lived in Tyto Forest. Da told us stories about the tree, but Kludd was not interested. I wanted him to believe that it was real. I really loved him at the time. I just wanted to help him."

"Why do you love him after what he did today?" I asked, sipping the hot liquid.

"Because it's not his fault he's like this," explained Soren, "we were kidnapped from the hollow. He pushed me and we both fell out of the tree, though I am pretty sure he didn't mean it."

"You shouldn't defend him like that, Soren," I advised, "I think you are being a little too sweet. Something tells me he _meant_ to push you out of the tree."

Soren gave a guilty look and went on, "We were taken by these owls to St. Aggies. That's where Metalbeak ruled."

"Metalbeak?"

"The Lord High Tyto. I killed him only a year ago. That was how I met Gylfie. We were kidnapped together and put to work as pellet-pickers, but if it hadn't been for her, we'd be moonblinked. We managed to escape with the help of an owl named Grimble who was killed risking our lives and we flew away and we came across Digger and Twilight. Together we flew to the sea of Hoolemere and we got lost in a snow-storm. Digger was flying weakly and was falling down the ocean to his death but then, Boron and Barran came to the rescue. We were led by them to the tree. I, Da, Ma and Eglantine had been living here ever since, but Eg came before them."

"Eglantine got here before them?"

Soren nodded. "An owl, whose name was Allomere, brought Eglantine and another owlet to us. They were moonblinked. Allomere was a traitor. When Eglantine had revived, she told me that Kludd had handed her over to Allomere. And so me, Gylfie, Digger and Twilight went to stop him. We saved the guardians, and defeated Metalbeak and his mate Nyra and her soldiers fled. What happened to Allomere, we'll never know."

"Don't you think he had probably become bat's bait?" I asked, as I was there to watch it on the screen.

"Maybe," thought Soren.

"How did your parents find you?"

"The guardians were flying across Tyto Forest with the rescued hatchlings and they flew up to ask if they saw me and Kludd, and Boron, said that I'm in the tree and they'll take them to me and Eg."

"What about Kludd?" I asked.

"I tried to make him change his ways while we were fighting in a burning forest and one of his wings somehow got damaged and he fell into the flames below. It's a miracle that he survived."

"You've made history by the sound of it," I commented impressively.

"Will you tell us about how you came to be yourself when you are better?" asked Soren, picking up my empty cup.

"Certainly," I accepted. "That is, if the others would be interested."

"I'm sure they will," said Soren optimistically.

I smiled exhaustedly. "Good night, Soren. Thank you for the drink and chat."

"Good night, Lenny," said Soren.

I closed my eyes and everything blacked out once more. No more bad dreams to put me into disturbance.


	8. My Played Part

Chapter Eight: My Played Part

Three days I remained in the infirmary and my leg was feeling perfectly well again. I was really surprised of how everybody liked me. Gylfie, Soren and I were excellent friends. Digger asked me questions about the prank videos I watched such as _Jacob, get off the XBOX, 1 2 and 3, the Scary Car Advert_ and the _Scary Maze_. Twilight wanted to know about what music I have in my world and I told him about my favourite composers, John Williams, James Horner, James Newton Howard, Alexandre Desplat and Thomas Newman. Otulissa liked reading and was interested to hear about the books I read like _Seekers_, by Erin Hunter, _The Chronicles of Narnia_, by C.S. Lewis and _Harry Potter_, by J.K. Rowling. Mrs. P. wanted to know what types of snakes there are in my world and Eglantine was very grateful for what I did for her the other night and she liked being with us for dinner if I was there. Even after three days she still had the hiccups, but that didn't bother me.

"What happened after the War of Worldcraft tantrum?" Soren asked me as we all sat together for dinner after two weeks.

"_World_ of _War_craft," I corrected him. "His brother showed him the video and he was so angry and embarrassed that he went to hide up in a tree."

"How long did he stay up there for?" asked Eglantine who was expecting something classic, but covered her beak. Her hiccups stopped at last, but putting up with them for three days had been a very embarrassing experience for the poor owlet.

I smiled, "He remained there for four hours straight."

Everyone laughed. Eglantine laughed a little and covered her beak desperately.

"And his brother took the Mick out of him by calling him Squirrel Boy."

Soren suddenly stopped and said, "Didn't you say you were going to tell us about yourself?"

"Oh, I forgot!" I laughed. "All right," then I began.

"I was born February sixth 1995. When I was three, I went to Alderman Davies Primary School. I had strong learning disabilities at the time and I didn't think that finishing work was so important. Due to the way I was, I was everyone's favourite victim. They teased me about my favourite things and films and I thought they were being nice. By the time I was about to leave school, I was getting better. The school I am in now is a special-need secondary school. My parents were going to put me in another school, because they thought nothing was wrong with me, but they noticed I couldn't take a joke really well, so I ended up in Ysgol Hendre. All the years I had been there, I still had some problems that I needed to improve on and as the years passed I got better and better and better. The friends I made in my first year, they were seemingly kind and just like me, but as I matured, I started to see their real nature. I was often accused of being wrong, nasty and selfish. My only issues at this time are I can't stand up to people and I'm too timid."

"Well you sound like you are starting to get better judging by the way you speak," commented Twilight.

I was in the library and I chose a book but it was in owl language, so I closed it. Instead, I just stood there in silence thinking that I had such wonderful friends. _Wish everyone at school can see me now_ I thought. Gary Homptins. We often talked to each other when we had nothing to do. He was much nicer than the others at school.

"Having memories of your old place, Boy?"

Ezylryb flew up to me.

"Yes, Lyze," I replied, without thinking.

The screech raised an eyebrow.

"Soren told me who you were," I said quickly.

"Hm, explains everything," he chuckled.

I smiled back.

After a long pause, Ezylryb asked, "What is your home like?"

"Filled with awful reality," I explained. "My mom and dad blame everything on me, my brother's a show-off, my friends at school don't care for me and I get bullied."

"Don't you think there's a reason?"

"Maybe most of the teachers know that I study hard? Despite that fact that Maths is my weakness and that I'm accident-prone in Science."

"They're jealous," said Ezylryb.

"However," I continued, "teachers had been saying to me that I will leave school heading for a life while those who pick on me will just end up in the streets or in Prison."

"And so they shall, dear boy," agreed the old owl.

I smiled sadly.

"We'll need to consider a part for you as a Guardian."

I ate centipedes with Soren, Gylfie, Digger and Twilight that dinnertime.

"So he said he will have to find a part for you?" said Soren.

"Yeah," I said, "has it happened to you?"

Soren nodded and accidently let out a belch. He covered his beak embarrassed.

I laughed, "Better out than in!"

"Sorry," he said quickly. "Yes. It did happen. Me and the others and Mrs. P. were travelling to the Sea of Hoolemere when we just so happened to come across an Echidna."

"He thinks he knows everything," complained Gylfie, swallowing her last centipede.

"How do you mean, Gylf?" I asked.

"Every time we explained something, he would respond, "T'was foretold this, t'was foretold that." Not to mention that he took me for a doubter."

"He gave us all a part to play as family," explained Twilight. "He named me the Warrior, a Poet Warrior I'd refer my self to: strong and noble."

"As for me," said Digger, "the Tracker, steady and faithful."

We all looked at Gylfie, a frown on her face.

"The Navigator who doubts," explained Digger, pointing at Gylfie.

Gylfie scowled at him, then at me when she caught me snickering. I smiled guiltily as I turned to Soren.

"What about you, Soren?"

"He named me, the Leader, whose gizzard is strong," he confessed.

"Which it is," I said, remembering the day he told me to trust my gizzard.

Soren let out another accidental belch, this time a few owls here and there swivelled around to see who it was.

I laughed again.

I went back to the library. It was empty, except for Otulissa, reading at her ledger. I pulled out a book. As usual it was in owl language. I took it over to Otulissa and said very quietly, "Hey, Otulissa, what's the title of this book?"

"Battle of the Ice Claws," she replied. "I thought you read."

"I can't understand this language here."

"I thought all different types of animals have the same language written onto paper."

I found a piece of paper and wrote on it with a feather and handed it to Otulissa. "Try reading this."

She looked at the note:

_Can you understand_

_this language?_

Otulissa shook her head.

"See what I mean now?" I said. "I understand my language, you understand your language."

"All right," said the owl. "I'll tell you what, how about sometime this month I will give you some translation tests? Then exams?"

"Exams?" I said worriedly.

"Oh, not to panic," said Otulissa, "It's not the I-Am-Going-To-Fail type of exam, just to see how much you have learned. What do you say to that?"

I gave her an agreeable nod. "Okay."

A fat Great Grey Owl came into the library and looked upon the row of shelves.

"Everything alright?" I asked him.

"Go away," he said rudely. "Stop making me lose my search, boy."

_Moron_, I said in my head.

When I had walked back to my ledger, a sound of falling books got into my sense of hearing. The Great Grey Owl was stand next to a tower of fallen books.

"You!" he shouted at me.

Otulissa looked up and saw the owl pointing at me.

"What did I do?" I said.

"You distracted me so much that you made me drop the books!"

De, Ja, Vu: Joe did this to me: _Go away, you are distracting me. Hey! You made me spill the water!_

"I was by my ledger the whole time," I assured him.

"Leave him alone!" Otulissa snapped at the owl.

"Keep out of this Rac-Drop Face!" shouted the Great Grey Owl.

Otulissa gasped.

"How dare you insult a smart owl like her?" I shouted.

"Well," he said, "You're quite a terrorist aren't you?"

The fat owl picked up a book and hurled it at me, but I dodged it.

"I'll go get help," said Otulissa as she left out the door.

The owl charged at me, but I head-butted him which made him fly into a stack of books and knocked over a bookshelf.

"You asked for it now, you little delinquent!" he roared. He dashed at me, knocking me to the ground and throttling me with his talon.

"He-lp!" I croaked.

Soren, Gylife, Digger, Twilight, Otulissa and a muscular Great Grey Owl entered.

"WAIT 'TILL I'VE GOT A HOLD OF YOU!" screamed the muscular Great Grey Owl at the one opposite him. They flew out of the window, the muscular one chasing the fat one.

Otulissa flew over to me, still sprawling on the floor.

"That was crazy!" I choked.

"Andkrope," said Soren.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"Andkrope," repeated Soren. "The owl that attacked you. He has always been like this since he was a hatchling."

"Who was that-"

"Krind," Gylfie interrupted me, "His brother, his parents are too old to be dealing with him, so if he ever causes trouble, Krind is the only one who can sort Andkrope out."

"I from all my species," said Twilight, "had never seen a Great Grey born with an abnormality such as that!"

"How often has he got by with you lot?" I asked.

"So many times, it almost seems like ever since we were hatchlings," explained Otulissa. "So what he did just now wouldn't be the first time this happened."

"That," I said, getting up to my feet "is obvious judging by your explanation."

"By the bye," said the brainy owl. "Thank you for defending me."

"Oh, that's alright," I said bashfully. I noticed that Otulissa was trying to fight a sentence from her beak. Eventually, she spoke.

"I know, we're not engaged, but to show how grateful I am, would it hurt for me to exchange a….kiss?"

"If you insist," I replied, a little surprised from her request.

She reached over, put her beak to my cheek and so on.

I expected an _Ooooh_ from everyone, but surprisingly, they awed.

"I was told the whole thing," said Ezylryb, coming through the doorway. "Sorry I'm slow; my bones are not what they used to be."

"Are you okay now?" Digger asked me, "you sure you're not becoming a Pure One yourself?"

I collapsed.

"_Lenny,"_

"_Lenny," _

Two echoing voices brought me to my attention: Soren and Gylfie were standing, looking at me. I was in my dormitory nest. I was freezing as if I had flown through a snowstorm.

"Are you alright?" asked Gylfie.

"I'm fine," I said, "A little cold apparently."

Soren put a wing over me. So _this_ was how it felt to be under an owl's warm wing. All cosy and warm. "Thanks," I said to him. The way how Jack felt lending my big dressing gown was probably how I felt now with _this_ relaxation of warmth. Now that I know what it's like, warm owl wings made dressing gowns look like useless tools to keep you warm.

"You're welcome," said Soren smiling. He cleared his throat and said, "When you fainted, Ezylryb, had given you your part after your performance in the library."

I lifted my head up, eager to listen.

"The Challenger, confident and just." He, along with Gylfie smiled proudly at me like how Mom and Dad would whenever I passed a test.


	9. On the Island of Vindunn

It had been two months since I had come to the tree. But little did me Soren or any od the other know where the Pure Ones were hiding. I could only picture what they were planning to do for the next attack, but I soon learned about the organisation that would lead to a dangerous mishap involving me and a little owlet whom I helped rescue.

Nyra sat in her chamber with two moonblinked owlets on each side fanning her. She closed her eyes enjoying the relaxation. Kludd entered, helmet on and chest straightened.

"My best soldier," said Nyra opening her eyes to see him approach. "How do your wounds feel now?"

"No pain," replied he, "but pain inside with anger from that Lenny."

"So," said Nyra "After healing for two months, are you ready to tell me about him?"

"He's everything Soren is," hissed Kludd. "Head in the cloud, weak and believes he will win from all them storybooks he reads."

"I made an attempt to make a soldier of your brother once," said the queen. "But this one, I think we got ourselves another chance."

"I doubt it," said Kludd. "He can fly. Soren possibly told all about what we do to owlets."

Nyra paused, and then she said, "You're right. However there is chance he refuses to speak about you."

"Shame he proved himself strong. Otherwise we would've brought my sister here to be moonblinked again. I must never be lonely – I mean I need a sibling who will help me through our battles against the Guardians."

"How do you mean you are lonely?" said Nyra angrily stepping away from the owlets who carried on fanning even though there was no one to fan. "You have me. No one else. If I ever begin to think you are siding with those two sibling of yours-"

"No!" cried Kludd as she glowered at him. "They're nothing. You're more important."

"Exactly as it is expected of you," she said threateningly. She went back to her seat. "Now, I want you to return to Ga'Hoole and bring this Lenny to me. I want to learn more about him and make a soldier out of him."

"You have my word," said Kludd.

"Take the best if your soldiers and bring him here. Do what you want with the others, kill them, torture them, but bring this one back alive and unharmed."


	10. Do You Fear Death?

It had been two months since I had come to the tree. I got used to things very well indeed: I had learned words in Owl language, I had learned more about fighting and flying. I always told Soren and Gylfie stories from an owl's point of view like Bridge to Hoolebithia, Peter Pan: The Owlet Who Never Grew Up, Macbeak, Owliver Twist and the Owlet's Marvellous Medicine. I told them all about more funny videos like _Sittin on tha Toilet, John West V.S. Bear, Kid Cries Over Tape-Race Loss, Dead Student Prank, Jacob Get Off the XBOX and Granny Kicks a Baby, Dad Smashes Kid's XBOX Elite. _I would have told them about _Pizza Guy Gets Hit by a Car_, but they probably wouldn't know what a car or pizza is. I mostly told them about the Stephen videos since they had enjoyed listening to me about the first video and the After-Math. Otulissa, as granted, gave me small exams about owl language which I had landed with average scores. Noctus and his mate Marella were very interesting Barn Owls indeed. They told me about their lives as owlets and how they met and how proud they were to have three children, however they told me that they were blind to see what Kludd really was, and I told them not to worry, as I was the same. I often spoiled Max when I was fourteen years old by letting him come into my room at night and sitting on my chair and finally seeing for myself how he turned out. No. No boredom at all. These past two months were wonderful. No boredom at all as I couldn't fly in my world and I could here.

That night, I was looking towards the sea, standing on my favourite branch when Soren landed next to me.

"Hi Soren," I said

"Hi, Lenny," said Soren. "I need to ask you something. What was it that made you faint when Digger mentioned Pure Ones?"

"The dream I had." I explained. "Do you remember when I was in the infirmary after saving Eglantine and Mrs. P.?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember I told you I dreamt that everyone in my world turned into Pure Ones?"

"Oh, I see," Soren realized, "you are still haunted by the dream?"

"Sort of," I thought. Soren gave me a concerned look.

"But I suppose Eglantine is haunted as well," I said, trying to change the subject to stop Soren's concern.

"Oh, yes," said Soren."She's such a careful laugher now."

"That last thing she wants is constant hiccups any more. I felt bad for her."

"Still cute though," said Soren, faking a few periodic hiccups making me laugh.

"I'm not sure if this dream I said is going to happen," I said worriedly.

"Dreams seem real, Lenny."

"What got you to ask me anyway?"

"I heard Otulissa read a book aloud with a dialogue with someone mentioning Pure Ones and the other yelling don't say that, then I got déjà vu and realized I forgot to ask the very first time it happened."

"Well, I'm still troubled. I mean, dreams can sometimes feel like a sign. I know it's ridiculous to believe, but I can't help but think of it."

"Well, we can't find put a stop to it if it _is_ happening," said Soren, "we don't know where Nyra is."

"Who's Nyra?"

"Mate to the Lord High Tyto," explained Soren. "After Metalbeak was defeated, she fled. So who knows where she is?"

We stood there in silence watching the sunset.

This Midnight was the best one ever. I had asked a question which felt better with after being answered. Even the amber plants were there to make the scene more comforting.

There was a huge party in the tree. It was the anniversary of when the band became guardians of the tree. Many owls were drunk with Milkberry Tea. Digger and Twilight were part of them. I giggled with Soren and Gylfie, watching Digger and Twilight, hiccupping, whooping, laughing their heads off and dancing virally. Even Boron was singing ridiculous songs, which was a surprise for me because ever since the day I met him, he had always looked like an owl not to cross. Otulissa was just standing by a table with a small amount of tea. Mrs P. was next to us with a disgusted look on her face at the drunk Digger and Twilight.

"They are so funny!" laughed Eglantine, standing next to her.

"Disgraceful!" cried Mrs. P. "you must never act like them if you want to grow up a polite, clean young owl, Eglantine."

Eglantine gave a sad understanding look.

"I thought it wouldn't be such a strong liquid," I said to Soren.

"The night I gave you some," said Soren, "it had sugar. Sugar always takes away the inducement of madness like this."

Otulissa flew up to us.

"I hate times like this!" she snapped. "They have a lot to drink and somehow it causes them to act so childishly."

"Intoxication," I corrected.

"Here's another example," added Otulissa, pointing her wing to Digger, stumbling over to us. When he reached us, he grabbed Otulissa's wings.

"Come and-_Hic!_-dance, Otulissie, you are-_Hic!_-so beautiful on nights like this-_Hic!_"

"Get lost!" snapped the Short-Eared Owl. She pushed him with her head and he fell sprawling on the ground.

Twilight flew up to his friend, bumping into other flyers here and there.

"Oh Digger, my dear –_Hic!_-friend! Who did this to-_Hic!_-you?"

Digger hiccupped and pointed in Otulissa's direction. "She has got strange orange eyes-_Hic!_-are they on fire?"

"I didn't want to dance," she explained.

"Such bad-_Hic!_-manners for a posh owl-_Hic!_-like yourself-_Hic!_" snapped Twilight at Otulissa.

"It was _not_ bad manners," I argued in her defence, "it was her own choice. She's not used to abnormal behaviour of owls that fool about from too much Milkberry Tea."

It's a liquid that makes you-_Hic!_-strong and-_Hic!_-healthy, young Len-Len-_Hic!_"

"We'll get you some-_Hic!_" said Digger, getting up off the ground. "Once you put some in your-_Hic!_-Mouth, you will be a merry owl."

"Brilliant I-_Hic!_-dea, Digger!" shouted Twilight.

"Dunno about-_Hic!_-you, but I'm getting-_Hic!_-tired," said the Burrowing Owl."

"Not surprised at all," I said, sternly.

They waddled off, bumping into each other.

"Let's get out of here," I said, "I'm not going to let them make me behave like them all night."

"I'm off to the library," said Otulissa, "I'm pretty sure they will be terrified of reading while being in that type of behaviour."

"Yeah, you go and do your thing," I said, "I'm pretty sure they are too much in a good mood to get bookitis."

They chuckled.

Mrs. P. took Eglantine away as she thought she was too young to be watching owls act so disgracefully.

I flew outside into the cool night air. The amber plants were still floating around the tree like Chinese lanterns. Me, Soren and Gylfie were standing together, wing in wing. We looked at each other and smiled. We took off into the air with the amber plants. We flew peacefully past them feeling like freedom would always remain in the kingdom of Ga'Hoole.

"Just look at them," said Gylfie looking at the lanterns after we'd finished our flight. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yeah," sighed Soren sweetly. "I remember when it was just you and me watching them together." He smiled down at his little friend.

She smiled up at her big friend.

"What do you think of this, Lenny?" asked Soren.

"It's as if all the spirits of dead owls are watching above us, telling us we're protected."

"Beautiful description," remarked Gylfie.

I regretted saying that however: it took me back to my time at school with my friends saying I could die any day: today or tomorrow, not even panicking about the rumour of the world ending in 2012. I had always asked people this question and they had always said no. Since Soren and Gylfie were such dear friends; I thought it a good time to ask them.

"Soren? Gylfie?"

They looked at me, smiling, but then they wiped them off as they saw I looked a bit down.

"Is there anything you want to ask us?" asked Gylfie, "we _are_ here for you, you know."

"Do you fear…" I sighed.

"Fear what?" asked Soren.

"Do you fear…death?"

"Of course we do," said Gylfie.

"Everyone's afraid of death, dear Lenny," Soren assured me. "Why do you ask?"

"Back at home," I explained, "people say they are not scared of death because they don't know what it's like. That is the reason why I'm scared of death."

"When I think of death," said Soren, "I always think of it feeling like falling into a very peaceful sleep."

"Even so," I said, "that boy I attacked in the kitchen the day we met, said you can go to Hell for doing one thing wrong even if you don't mean it. I don't believe it, but I fear I might have done something very serious and can go to Hell for it."

Soren put a wing over me. "Glaux is a person who will forgive for anything you do. If you say sorry to him in your prayers, he will forgive you right away and no more said. You are a loving owl and you are there for everyone at the tree, and when you wiped the floor with that boy, it was self-defence. He gave you a nasty insult. He deserved it. Glaux is proud of his children defending themselves. Once they have been in their world for long enough, he will bring them to their real home in the clouds. That is where you will end up."

"And we will be together when we all go," said Gylfie. "When you have friends, you've nothing to fear."

"Wait two minutes," said Soren as he flew off. He returned within a minute with what looked like a necklace. He put over my neck.

"What is this?" I asked.

"The Necklace of Silver Linings," he explained. "Some gave it tom e saying brings good luck, but I don't need luck, so here."

"I couldn't" I said, "If it's yours I won't take it. I t rightfully belongs to you."

"I insist you take it," said Soren, "or I will just throw it into the ocean."

"Than you so much," I said. "I wish there was something I could give you in return."

"I have you and my friends, and that's enough."

We all hugged each other tight, Gylfie hugging one leg each of ours as tight as she could.

Sadly for me, if only I knew that it would be the last time in two more months I would feel the warmth of my friend's feathers, because I would soon be taken away.

"Ah," sighed Mrs. P. who slithered onto the branch, "how it lightens my heart to see love of friendship."

We all smiled at the snake when we let go of each other.

Soren gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Pure Ones!"

A group of owls in metal masks were gliding in the sky and zooming down.

"But everyone in the tree is messed up tonight!" cried Gylfie.

"We need to get the best we can-" I was interrupted by being pinned to the floor by a Pure One.

"Let him go!" shouted Soren.

"Oh, we'll let him go," said the owl, "right after we've removed his gizzard."

Mrs. P. leapt and bit him.

"AAARRGGHHH" he screamed in pain. "Pure Ones, attack!"

The whole group yelled and charged and they started fighting with the owls that were not drunk, including Soren, Gylfie and Otulissa who had heard the ruckus from the library. I tried my best to slash and bite and use every piece of fighting skills I had learned from training, but there were too many for me. Again, I was pinned to the ground….by Kludd.

"We meet again, Soren the second," sneered Kludd.

I broke free from him but something heavy hit the back of my head and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I felt cold. I viewed my surroundings and I noticed I was in what looked like a cell. There were owl skulls on the floor and dirty rotten pellets by my jail nest.

"Like it?"

I turned round. Kludd was on the other side of the cell, staring at me maliciously. I was in St. Agelious, the place where they enslave owls by moon-blinking them.

"Take me back to the tree this instant!" I demanded.

Kludd chuckled. "Pity you will be forgotten by the time we let you. You will be standing before the Queen, tomorrow, so I suggest you get some shut-eye. Feel optimistic and lucky as you are, and you'll probably live." And he left, walking away with two Pure Ones behind him.

I stepped into my nest. It was dry and downless. Not like the warm comfortable nests back in the Ga'Hoole Tree. I was trapped. I might probably never see my beloved friends again, yet I wonder if they were flying here this very instant to get me. But what was the point of that if they would bring themselves to their own deaths? I knew at once that I would miss Soren's optimistic attitude, Gylfie's kindness, Digger's weak jokes, Twilight's singing and Eglantine's sweet giggling. If only I could hear that now. It would feel like the only thing that would melt away the walls in this cell. The worst part was, never seeing Mom or Dad or Max, again. Yes they have been paused to where they are when I first left home, but that would mean my world would be paused forever. I knew that I would miss Mom's comfort, Dad's advice and Jack's annoyance, but I wouldn't miss my school friends too much as they were not my taste. My real friends were back in the Ga'Hoole Tree.

"If they make me have to suffer with memories, I cannot do it, I don't want memories, I want my dear friends in person," I said to myself. The worst thought that hit me was that they were probably killed, because there were only a few owls that hadn't drunk too much and the others were probably killed by letting their intoxication get them killed by those evil owls. Even so, they helped me to be someone else rather than the old timid Lenny Brindlax I used to be.

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, huge warm tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Oh, do forgive me if you are all dead," I whispered in my sobs.


	11. Meeting Primrose

The rattling keys were the first to wake me up.

"Get up," said the Pure One behind the bars.

I considered on flying away, but woe betide me if I did because I was wise enough to know how many owls there were e in this horrible place.

I was guided down a hall with skull and pellets etc. we came upon a huge door. It opened and we walked in.

The room was dark and cold each bracket on each side of the room was weak. At the far end of the room was a branch. On the branch was Kludd and next to him, a white owl. She was very beautiful, but devilry danced in her eyes.

"So you are the similarity of my soldier's brother?" she asked looking down on me.

I nodded boldly.

"I am Nyra," said the owl. "Queen of St. Agelious, and mate to the late Lord High Tyto. I know right now you miss your family, but soon enough you will understand, the Pure Ones are your new family."

"Liar!" I blurted out. "Where I was taken from is my family. I have heard an awful lot of you. Moonblinking innocent owlets and enslaving them."

"Soren couldn't keep his beak closed, could he?" scoffed Kludd.

"Because he cares about what happens to anyone in Ga'Hoole."

"Insolence to a queen, how dare you!" hissed Nyra. "I will decide what to do with this tyto later."  
As I was being ordered to be taken back to my cell, Kludd shouted "Hey!"

he flew down to me and looked at the necklace. "What it this?"

"The Necklace of Silver Linings. I found it."

"Soren gave it to you," interrogated Kludd. He snapped it off my neck and put it on his own. "Since it is called the Necklace of Silver Linings, maybe it can give us Pure Ones silver linings about our plan."

"What plan?" I asked angrily.

"No concern of yours!" snapped Kludd.

"Whatever it is," I shouted while I was dragged away, "it will never work for owls with dark hearts like yourselves! Only the good shall triumph."

Back in my cell, I was greeted with soft snivelling. It came from the nest.

Inside was a little pygmy owl.

"Why are you crying little one?" I asked.

The owl gasped in shock, as she looked at me.

"Don't worry, I'm a prisoner like you," I assured her. "What's your name?"

"Primrose," the owl said quietly.

"Were you taken from Ga'Hoole?" I asked.

She looked up in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Your friend Eglantine's brother told me about you. You were taken from Ga'Hoole and brought here. Well now, I am going to help you get out of here. I can fly, so when there's chance, I have by my talons and we can fly of together, anywhere until we can find Ga'Hoole."

"What's your name?" asked Primrose.

"Lenny," I said. "Lenny Brindlax"

That night, I was taken outside with a bunch of other owls. I was ordered by two owls to look to the moon and sleep, but after watching the movie, I was too clever for those morons.

**Hi, guys. Here's an announcement. To those of who viewed my chapters, I appreciate it very much. But to be honest, I am not getting anywhere with this. I'm pretty uncertain some would be saying that the story is taking too long to make a plot. I created this story because I am a huge fan of the movie so I decided to make myself an owl in a story. I was having so much fun, i didn't really know where I was getting at. Until I find a way to make a relevant plot to connect with the other chapters, I am afraid this story is on hold. I am really sorry if I was wasting your time. I am new to FanFiction and I was impatient to add a full chapter story. Either way, I thank you deeply for looking at what I have written so far it mean an awful lot to me. Love you guys. Good luck with the stories you are writing and posting this very moment. xxxxx**


End file.
